Quantum dots are nanosized particles that can be synthesized using toxic elements, such as cadmium, arsenic and others. Quantum dots have been explored for a variety of electronic and biological applications. Their toxicity, however, is restricting wide-spread application in biology. While less toxic elements have been used, such as gold, silver or silica, their manufacture for biological purposes requires the use of biocompatible coatings.